An inkjet recording apparatus has been used as an apparatus for outputting data such as image. The inkjet recording apparatus uses an inkjet head that ejects tiny ink drops onto a recording medium such as paper.
For use as such an inkjet head, a type of inkjet head is known which circulates ink using, for example, pressure chambers formed therein. This type of inkjet head comprises a plurality of ink inlets arranged on one end of a substrate, a plurality of ink outlets arranged on the other end of the substrate, a plurality of nozzles arranged between the ink inlets and the ink outlets, a piezoelectric element arranged nearby the nozzles to cause ink drops to be ejected from the nozzles, a drive IC for driving the piezoelectric element, and a wire for connecting the drive IC to the piezoelectric element.
In such an inkjet head, the ink supplied from ink inlets is fed to a plurality of pressure chambers and the nozzles arranged in the center of the pressure chambers so that ink drops are ejected from the nozzles when the piezoelectric elements of the pressure chambers are driven. The ink not ejected through the nozzles is recycled through the ink outlets. The recycled ink is fed back into the pressure chambers again through the ink inlets.
In this way, the ink to be used is recycled, preventing the generation of nozzle bubbles and the solidification of an ink block in the inkjet head.